


The Vet Of A Bachelor.

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are the top animal surgeon in South Korea, with six luxury animal hospitals and several animal rescue sanctuaries it’s easy to say your life revolves around helping animals. Chairman Han see's you as a perfect match for his Elizabeth obsessed son and decide's it's be the perfect way to make it up to Jumin after nearly forcing a marriage upon him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger or any of the mentioned Cheritz characters, I only own the plot.

As a profession, veterinarians usually go through great lengths to meet the needs of the families we serve. Being asked to make household calls, or even stay past closing time is all common in my line of work. Still, even in this business, my clinic and all of the other’s I own strive to make pets and their families as happy as possible. It’s the goal of every vet, intern, secretary and groomer working for my clinics to make sure our customer’s are leaving healthy and feeling well. No matter what the request is we will fulfill it to the best of our abilities.

“And all done, now give Sheryl three to four weeks to make sure her hooves' properly healed and make sure you feed her her one antibiotic twice a day with her food.”

I picked the pin off of my shirt and tightened the wrap around the horse's ankle before pinning it in place. I removed the stethoscope stethoscope from my neck and tossed it into my carry bag before turning to Claudia and smiling. “Now, miss Claudia, this is the third time you’ve brought Sherly in the past six months. I’m only giving you my professional opinion here but I think you should stop racing with her, her leg is just too weak to handle the strain of the training.” I said looking down at the woman who was now looking at her worse. “I suppose you're right doctor, Sherly's well being is more important than some stupid race.” She said walking over to Sherly's stable and placing a hand on her muzzle. “I’ll have Jessie pull the car around and take you and Sheryl back to your ranch.” I said as I wrote down the prescription. “Here you go.” I said handing Claudia the prescription. “Thank you doctor (Name).” Claudia said looking down at the prescription.

I zipped up my carry bag and walked out just as Jessie walked towards the stables. “Oh (Name), glad I caught you, you have another patient waiting for you in room thirteen. Kathy said it’s kind of a crazy case so be prepared.” He said handing me the charts. “Okay I’ll be there as soon as I file Sheryl’s case.” I said nodding back at the horse while placing the charts on top of Sherly’s file. “Can you take Claudia and Sheryl home?” I asked and Jessie nodded. “Sure thing boss.” He said walking around me. “Oh! And don’t forget about the charity dinner tonight!” I called over my shoulder. “Right boss!” I heard Jessie yell as I started walking away from the stable house and back towards the main hospital. I looked down at chart Jessie gave me and looked over the information.

 

~ ~ ~ 

Patient Information

 

Breed: Persian Feline

Age: 3 Yrs

Date Of Birth: January First

Weight: 6.5 Lbs

Eye Color: Blue

Fur Color: White

Social Temperament: Choleric

Previous and current health problems: None

Diet: Purely Divine brand *Will only eat out of a crystal glass bowl and plate.

Vaccination Information: Check E-mail

Allergies: None

Pet’s History: Never been injured before today.

Reason for Visit: Possibly sprained right front paw. 

~ ~ ~

I looked flipped the page and looked at the profile photos Kathy took of my new patient and I must admit this is one photogenic cat. The woman holding the cat, not so much. I smiled as I closed the folder and made my way to records and admissions department.

 “Hello Zaylee.” I said as I walked through the sliding doors. “Hello (Name), what can I do for you?” Zaylee asked looking up from her computer. “I need you to digitize these” I held up Sherly’s file. “and Email them to my persona; Email.” I said handing them to Zaylee. “Sure thing boss.” She said opening the file and placing a number in the folder. I waved and smiled at Zaylee as I started to exit the department.

“Doctor (Last Name) will you please report to room seventeen, your assistance is very much needed.”

I rose a brow at the message sent to my audio-pager and started rushing over to the room. “Watch it doctor, slow down before you trip.” I heard someone say. “I’ll slow down when I’m dead.” I laughed as I continued on my way. “I guess that’s the case for every doctor huh!” I heard them yell as I walked up to room seventeen.

I straightened my hair and opened the door to see Kathy on the phone seemingly arguing and a woman sitting on the couch seeming annoyed. “Kathryn!” I shouted as I closed the door. “Now is not the time for a personal call!” I scolded as I turned on the faucet to wash my hands. “Oh thank god you're here Doctor (Name)-” She shoved the phone towards me. “You deal with this guy! He’s Elizabeth’s owner and is being very unreasonable.” She said as I dried off my hands. I took the phone and looked at the screen before putting it to my ear before walking over to where Elizabeth was lying. I reached down and gently applied pressure to the injured paw to which she instinctively pulled it away. 

“Doctor (Last Name) speaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work Outfit: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216155598


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor (Last Name) speaking.”

“Hello Doctor (Last Name), this is Jumin Han, Elizabeth the third's owner.” I heard a man say through the phone. “Hello Mr. Han, what seems to be the problem?” I asked looking back at Kathy. “I demand you give Elizabeth the third x-rays.” My brows furrowed at the demand. “Any particular reason why?” I asked as I walked over to the cabinets to get out some bandages. “My assistant informed me that Elizabeth had started limping, I simply wish to make sure it’s nothing serious.” He said and I looked back at Kathy who was standing next to Elizabeth. “Alrighty sir I’ll have a referral sent to our Radiology Department right away but I really need to hang up so I can have a look at Elizabeth’s paw, okay?” I asked bringing out some rubber gloves. “Thank you, please have my assistant call me as soon as you are finished.” He said before hanging up.

I handed the woman her phone before handing Kathy a set of gloves. “Okay Kathy you need to hold her still so I could check out her paw.” I said pulling my gloves over my hand. “And I assume your Mr. Han’s assistant?” I asked the woman who nodded. “Yes, I’m Jaehee Kang.” She said reaching out a hand. “(Name) (Last Name).” I said as I shook her hand. “Okay miss Kang I’m giving you a choice here, you can either stay in the room and risk getting scratched or you can step outside.” I said as Kathy gently picked up Elizabeth. “I would leave but I doubt Mr. Han would be happy with that.” She said looking over at Elizabeth. “Then I suggest you stay put.” I said smiling slightly before walking over to Kathy.

~ ~ ~

“I’m so sorry about your arm, I’ve never seen Elizabeth the third act so...so out of character.” I laughed as the woman, whose name  learned was Jaehee, apologized for the hundredth time. “It’s totally fine, with my line of work it’s easy to say that I’ve suffered far worse.” I laughed as I wrote down Elizabeth’s prescription. “Now if Mr. Han has any questions about the medication tell him to call Natasha in pharmaceuticals anytime of the day.” I said handing Jaehee the prescription as we walked out of the Radiology Department. “I will tell him.” Jaehee said taking a sleeping Elizabeth in one of our courtesy kennel.

We had to put the poor cat to sleep halfway through the X-Ray’s because she attacked both myself and the lab technician because we kept touching her injured paw, but as I said to Jaehee it comes with the job.

“Doctor?”

I looked back at Jaehee who was looking at one of our framed photo’s. It was a photo of me and my father standing in front of one of our rescue sanctuaries. “Yes?” I asked putting my prescription pad into my folder. “You work for the Paws, Gulls and Feathers animal sanctuaries?” She asked and I chuckled. “No actually, I founded the animal rescue programs and use half of the money we make in our hospitals to donate to our rescue sanctuaries and other charities.” I said with a smile. “You do, well I must say that’s incredibly noble of you.” She said and I smiled. “Thank you but I’m afraid I have to get going.” I said as I watched the janitor make his way down the hall. “It’s almost time to close up the radiology department.” I said as I started walking down the hall while shoving my folder into my bag. “I understand, thank you very much for taking the X-Rays.” She said looking down at my arm. “And I’ll have Mr. Han contact you about your arm.” She said and I shook my head. “Don’t bother, like I said I’ve had much worse, it just comes with my job.” I said opening the door leading to the main entrance of the hospital. “It was nice talking with you Ms. Kang but I really need to return to my office.” I said jabbing a thumb back at my door. “Okay, have a good evening Doctor (Name).” She said as she started walking towards the lobby. I turned around and started walking to my office, reaching a hand into my coat to retrieve my key.

“Oh Doctor (Name), I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

I had just put the key in the lock when I heard a voice call out so I stopped and looked back to see Valerie standing behind me. “Yes Valarie?” I asked taking the key out of the lock. “You have another charity dinner and auction tonight.” She said handing me my invitation. “What? I thought that was next week?” I said taking the ticket and checking the date. “No next week is the Save the Reefs dinner, today is the Wildlife Alliance charity dinner and auction.” She said looking down at my schedule. “Okay, I still have my emergency charity outfit?” I asked shoving my key back into my lock. “Yes ma’am, I’ll give you twenty minutes to get ready before I call your driver.” She said as I opened my door. “That sound great Valarie, thank you.” I said stepping into my office and closing the door. I sighed, dropping my bag on the floor beside me as I leaned against the door.

“I guess it’s another rubber chicken dinner tonight Leela.” I mumbled as I felt something tug at my pant leg. I looked down at the small Capuchin monkey who I named Leela and picked her up, placing her on my shoulder. “Now, how did you get out of your cage?” I asked looking at the cage  bought for her. I laughed as Leela simply slapped her paw against my chest. “Okay okay, I’ll worry about that later, for now I need you to stay in the cage while I get ready for the dinner tonight okay?” I said picking her up off my shoulder and walking over to her cage.

I opened the cage door a bit more and put Leela on the pillow on the bottom of it before locking the cage up and walking over to my cabinet. I pushed aside my man lab coats and grabbed hold of my emergency charity outfit.

Now as unusual as it is, having an emergency outfit comes in handy. Especially when your life is as busy as mine and you spend most of your time at events like the one’s I'm about to attend.

“Doctor? Are you ready?” I heard Valerie as as she knocked on my door. I walked over to where Leela, happily was climbing a rope in the cage I had bought for her. “Come on Leela, we need to go.” I said opening the cage. I held out my arm for Leela who happily climbed on and settled herself on my shoulder as I heard Valerie bang on my door more.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) smiled at Minami as she walked up on the stage, the room erupted into applause at the sight of (Name) and Leela. “Welcome Miss (Name) and Miss (Name)’s monkey.” Minami said smiling at Leela. “Her name’s Leela.” (Name) said taking the mic from an awaiting techie. “Well hello Leela. Anyway (Name) could you please tell us about yourself and your organization?” She asked from the podium. “Of course.” (Name) said into the mic. “I am (Name) (Last Name), I am twenty five and own all six (Last Name) Luxury Animal Hospitals as well as all four (Last Name) Animal Rescue Sanctuaries.” She said proudly. “That’s wonderful! I suppose your life must be pretty busy with all of these hospitals and sanctuaries huh?” Minami asked from the podium. “Yes it is but it’s worth it.” (Name) answered as she rubbed Leela under her chin. “That’s great. Now Miss (Name), what does your Ideal first date look like?” She asked into the podium. (Name) shrugged to herself, honestly unsure of how to answer the question.

She had gone on dates before but she never really enjoyed them. The men she met usually belonged to big companies and tried to impress her with their money and such. She prefered staying at her ranch, maybe introduce her date to her animals and relax with a movie and wine. Yes she prefered that to going to clubs where she dates ditched her or were to drunk for her to enjoy an actual conversation.

“Well nothing too big, seeing as it’s our first date, maybe a night in watching movies with a glass of wine?” (Name) said uncertainly. “Well isn’t that simple?” Minami laughed. “Okay well now that that’s answered we will begin the bidding at five hundred dollars.” She said and (Name) turned to her audience and smiled as the numbers were flung into the air.

“Seven hundred dollars!”

“One thousand dollars!”

“Three thousand dollars!”

(Name) paid no mind to the bids and laughed to herself as Leela once again pulled on her hair. She would never understand bidding for dates. Why pay for a date with someone when you can go out and socialize? Sure this is going to charity but couldn’t they find another way to raise funds? A potluck or wine tasting? Why did it have to be dates with eligible women?

“One hundred thousand dollars.”

The room fell silent as an elderly man stood up with his number. “I bid three hundred and fifty thousand dollars.” Another man challenged, also standing up. (Name) blinked as they seemed to silently challenge each other. “Five hundred thousand dollars.” The older man said calmly and (Name) frowned.

Why was the room so tense? This was supposed to be fun and friendly not tense and competitive. The other man rose his hand as if to challenge the bid but the woman beside him shook her head and whispered something to him causing him to sit down immediately. The older man smiled as the gavel was slammed and (Name) felt herself grow queasy at the thought of having to entertain this man for an evening. It wasn’t the fact that he was older than her, well not entirely. It was the fact that he already had a woman on his arm as he walked up to greet her.

A round of applause was heard as he and (Name) shook hands while Minami brought over the consent form. “Okay Miss (Name) please sign and date this forum and initial on the dotted line here.” She said pointing at the line with her pen. “Okay.” (Name) said signing the forum and handing the pen back to Minami. “I look forward to getting to know you Miss (Last Name).” The man said as he signed the form. “Same here Mister…” The (Color)-ette trailed off not knowing the man’s name. “Chairman Han.” He said. (Name) nodded, figuring he wasn’t comfortable giving out his first name.

“Okay, exit stage left. Talia will be waiting to give you more information.” Minami said ushering the two off the stage. We walked off the stage and were greeted a woman who introduced herself as Talia. “Now that you have signed your wavers I will go over the rules and regulations.” She said handing a paper to (Name) and Chairman Han. “You will meet at the date and time agreed at the bottom of this paper, there will be no touching, kissing or otherwise, you may flirt and are allowed to exchange contact information if you wish for another date or just to keep in touch. Any questions?” She asked smiling at the two. “I do, actually…” Chairman Han said as Leela nuzzled her nose into (Name)’s hair.

“Will the monkey be coming on our date as well?”

~ ~ ~

“Thanks for the ride home Senji.” (Name) said as she and Leela exited her car. “It’s my job Miss (Name).” Senji said smiling at his employer. “Right, well I’ll go call Ayami and Gou, I shouldn’t be more than five minutes.” (Name) laughed closing the door and turning towards her home. “Come on Leela let’s get you back to your cage so I can check the stables.” She said walking up to her gate and punching in the security code.

The walk down the driveway was interesting as (Name) was greeted by her three dogs. Mele was an old english sheep dog and was currently pregnant with Kisu puppy's, Kisu was a bearded terrier so (Name) was expecting a very beautiful litter, and Shiba who was a very energetic jack russell terrier. Sadly Leela wasn’t very friendly with any of the other animals here on (Name)’s property and (Name) usually took her with her to work with her. “Hey guys! Look at you Mele, you're so big!” (Name) said petting Mele’s stomach. Mele jumped at barked at her owner and Leela tugged on (Name)’s hair as if to steer her away from her furry friends. “Ouch! Leela you're such a brat!” (Name) shouted as she tried to untangle Leela’s fist from her hair. (Name)’s hair was definitely not going to survive Leela’s fists.

“Miss (Name) your home!”

(Name) turned around and smiled at her two ranch hands. Gou was a college student who was working to be a plant pathologist so (Name) hired him to groom her plants last summer along with his sister, Ayami, was working hard to become a veterinarian. “You’re right in time, Senji is waiting for you two in the front.” She said nodding her head back at the gate. “Good night Miss (Name).” They said walking towards the gate. “Don’t forget to close the gate completely!” (Name) shouted as she unlocked the door to her home.

(Name) locked the door behind her, Leela jumping off of her shoulder as she tossed her keys in the key bowl before walking into the living room where she was greeted by her four cats. Lord Tubbington was asleep next to Minxy while Rin jumped from couch to couch with Noii. “Hi my beautiful babies…” (Name) mumbled as she kicked off her heels and tore down her hair. “You know what would make tonight better…” (Name) sighed as Rin rubbed her nose against her hand. (Name) jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and tossed her head back onto the couch, refusing to pick up her phone for the rest of the evening.

 

Sure, she may have been a busy woman but that doesn’t mean she had to pick up the phone every time it rang.


	4. Chapter 4

“(Name) get your ass up now!”

I shrieked, obviously startled by my loud mouthed assistant, Shion who barged through her front door. Why was I downstairs? Well I fell asleep on the couch the last night, with my cat’s and Leela, watching (Show) on Netflix after growing too lazy to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. “Ow. Hey what’s the deal?” I asked as Shion shoved me off the couch. “Get your ass up now! I just got a call from Ayano and she said that she’s been trying to call you all morning!” She yelled as I stumbled onto her feet, somewhat light headed from the glasses of wine I consumed before falling asleep on the couch. What can I say, a glass of wine sounds great after being sold off to an old man. “Apparently you have a scheduled surgery that you forgot about and the woman isn’t going to leave until you perform the surgery on her cat.” She said looking down at her tablet. “Ah! I did? Okay- Erm… Call Ayano and tell her to prep an available room for surgery and have Nelly and Chyo on hand with five available nurses.” I said counting on my fingers. “Got it. Now go get dressed I’ll get you some breakfast.” She said shooing me towards my room. I turned around, tripping over Lord Tubbington and ultimately face planting on the carpet.

This is just not my morning.

I sighed, ignoring Shion who was laughing behind me and ran up the stairs two at a time. “Crap! Crap! Crappity crap!” I mumbled as I rounded the corner and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door open with so much force it came back and hit me in the forehead. “Ouch! Damn it!” I yelled, pushing the door open and walking calmly inside. “Don’t kill yourself up there (Name)!” I heard Shion yell from down stairs. “I won’t!” I yelled as I walked over to my bathroom, unzipping my dress and tossing it into the hamper. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, cringing slightly at the fact that the small amount of makeup I had on last night had smeared and I now looked like a clown reject. I reached down and opened the drawer with my makeup wipes, deciding that I would just clean up on the ride to the hospital.

Crap. What hospital were we going to? I’m going to have to prep for surgery so it can’t be a clinic. But which one? If I go to the one that has the McDonalds next to the cafe then I have to deal with Kaito’s rant’s about my having a date but if I go to the one with the Aquarium then I have to deal with both Ayato and Rin’s rants. It’s a lose lose.

I groaned as I grabbed the wipes from the drawer and walked out grabbing a purse off the wall before walking over to my drawers and grabbing a sweater tossing it over my head before shimmying on some jeans. I shoved my feet into some socks before shoving them into a pair of Doc Martins and throwing my hair up into a messy bun. This is okay for today, I’m going to be working after all not attending a meeting. I grabbed my phone, nearly screaming as it was at thirty four percent, and tucked it into my purse along with my wallet, house keys and the makeup wipes.

“Shion let’s get a move on!” I shouted as I ran down the stairs. “Wait! Breakfast isn’t ready!” Shion yelled and I shrugged. “We’ll get something from starbucks on the way to the hospital now let’s go!” I yelled back as I swung open the door to see Gou and Ayami walking down the driveway. “Good morning (Name).” They said waving at me. “Ah, good morning you two! I have to run but you already know your daily chores so get to it, Lord Tubbington might be in a bad mood today because I tripped over him earlier so be weary of that and let me know what you want for lunch today so I can order it.” I said quickly as Shion walked out. “What the hell are you wearing? You have a meeting with the nutritionists working on your ‘Cakes for Cats’ bakery!” Shion shouted angrily while I ran to where the town car was patiently waiting. “Oh my G- No! No let’s go I have an extra outfit in my office for the meeting!” I said as I recalled my emergency Meeting outfit that was hanging in my room. As you can tell I either forget or am not informed of meeting and events a lot in my busy life.

“Bye (Name)!” Gou yelled as he waved bye along with his sister. “Have a good day (Name)!” Ayami yelled as she gave me a thumbs up. “Bye you two!” I yelled as Shion shoved me into the car. “Go! Go!” She yelled as she shut the door. “What would I do without you Shion.” I sighed as I buried my head in my hands. “You’d be out of a job with how forgetful you are.” She laughed as she rubbed my back soothingly. It’s true though, I would be out of work with how forgetful I am and how busy the hospitals keep me- Which is something Shion continues to remind me of.

Shion and I met on my first day of Paramount University after a misunderstanding with one of the older students. She cut in and quickly soothed the situation with her smile and use of big words. Surprisingly we met again in my Medical Terminology class which is something she admitted she didn’t really want to take. She didn’t see herself as a doctor or a veterinarian but she did want to work with animals and in order to do that she needed to know the basic medical terminology. Luckily for her I had already decided on having a veterinary hospital and mentioned that I needed an assistant and that was when the idea for (Last Name) Luxury Animal Hospital came into thought and after we made that happen we moved onto a second location and now we have six luxury animal hospitals and clinics, and four rescue sanctuaries.

But I honestly couldn’t have done it without Shion. Sure my parents had a medical background with my father being a surgeon and my mother being a veterinary assistant but if it weren’t for Shion dragging me to study groups and the writing center every other day then I doubt I would have passed that semester. She helped me get through my studies while she breezed through her own.

“(Name)!”

I jumped, slightly dazed at the fact that Shion was shaking me. When did I fall asleep? “(Name) what do you want?” Shion asked as I looked over at the Starbucks menu. “Uh, a medium Java Chip Frap and (Breakfast Food).” I yelled through the open window. “Hey do you want anything Senji?” I asked looking over at the driver’s seat. “No thanks Miss (Name), my wife made me a big breakfast this morning.” He said and I nodded. “Okay that’s all.” Shion said to the box. “Okay that will be eighteen fifty at the first window please.” The man said and pulled out my credit card from my wallet. “Okay, well now that you're not dozing off I can ready you your agenda.” Shion said and groaned. Sometimes I hate that my hospitals are so popular.

For the remainder of the ride Shion and I talked about my schedule and what I should really focus on in the Cakes for Cats bakery which is something I couldn't help but fawn over. I love all of my cats equally, one is not more beautiful than the other but I am leaning more towards Lord Tubbington to be the face of my new project.

I mean think of it, Lord Tubbington in a bow tie or a chefs hat- No. In a bow tie with a chefs hat and a french mustache standing in front of a beautifully decorated cake with a paw print. Well maybe I’m thinking too hard about this. I still have to meet with the nutritionists and see if we can come up with a cake that cats will enjoy eating and try to develope different flavors for different pastries.

“(Name) we’re here.” I looked over at Shion who was holding open the door. I grabbed my nearly untouched drink and purse and stepped out of the car. “Thanks Senji, see you later.” I said as Shion closed the door. I walked quickly through the front entrance of the hospital. “Ah! Doctor (Name) There’s someone waiting for you!” I heard the woman at the front desk shout as I walked past her. “Yes I know. Get the cat ready for surgery and bring me her file.” I said taking out my keys and shoving them into the lock of my office. “No Doctor (Name) There’s someone in-” I walked in and closed the door. I walked around my desk, paying no mind to my surroundings as I tossed my purse onto my desk and walked over to my closet to prepare my clothes of the meeting.

“Hello again Doctor (Name).”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello again Doctor (Name).” I heard a woman say as I set out my clothes. “Hello.” I said absentmindedly as I looked through my drawers for my reading glasses. I jumped as I heard my office door slam open and watched Shion walk in angrily. “Slow down! Here’s the information on the patient go…” I watched as Shion looked shocked at two people I apparently failed to notice in my office. How did I not notice two well dressed people sitting in my office?

 

“What the hell are you two doing in here? Who are you?” Shion was the first to speak after I failed find my voice. Who wouldn’t be speechless after realizing two people casually made themselves comfortable in my office. “This is Doctor (Last Name)’s private office how did you get in? No one has access to this office, not even our janitors.” Shion asked angrily. “Ah- Shion this is Jaehee Kang, she brought in the white persian cat I worked on yesterday; Elizabeth the Third.” I said picking the lint off of my suit jacket. “Doctor (Name) I am so sorry! Your door was left unlocked yesterday and Mr. Han refused to wait anywhere other than your office.” The woman from before cried as she walked in with a security guard. So this is what she wanted to tell me. “It’s fine, you two may leave.” I said waving my hand at the two in the doorway.

 

“I’m very sorry Mr. Han but whatever it is you came for will have to wait until I’m out of surgery.” I said taking the file from Shion. “I understand that you are busy Doctor (Last Name) but it appears we have a date scheduled for this Friday.” Mr. Han said standing from his chair. “A date?” I asked as I tied back my hair. “Yes it seems my father bought you at a charity auction.” He said with a shake of the head. “Alright well I’m currently going to be going into surgery so whatever it is that you wish to discuss can wait until afterwards.” I said before Shion shoved another folder containing my schedule into my chest. “Actually no you can’t, (Name) has a very busy schedule today so if you want to see her you’ll have to wait and schedule an appointment.” Shion said as I opened my schedule.

 

Let’s see I have surgery on a cat whose file I haven’t fully looked at, from now until noon. Then I have several appointments and a couple of fixes from noon until three, I have to help a chihuahua give birth and after that I have a meeting with some nutritionists for my ‘Cakes For Cats’ project bakery. Well this is going to be a fairly busy day.

 

“That is understandable. I just wanted to inform you of the fact that this date will not be a romantic one. Please give my assistant Doctor (Name)’s contact information so I may further the details of our meeting.” Mr. Han said and I nodded while still looking over my schedule. “W-Wait a minute…” I mumbled while looking at the time gap for a flight I will apparently be taking. “Why am I taking a plane to the meeting with the nutritionists?” I asked as Shion walked over. “Well you will be meeting the nutritionists in Aimargues France.” She said and I scrunched up my nose. “No, this isn’t right. I wanted to meet with the local Royal Canin nutritionist branch, not the head branch.” I said closing the file. “(Name) you already cleared your schedule for the next two days to go to this meeting, you can’t just cancel it because you don’t want to travel!” Shion cried as I put on my lab coat. “It’s not that I don’t want to travel Shion, it’s too late for me to find a house sitter that knows how to handle three dogs, a chimpanzee and four cats!” I said rubbing my temples. “You know what, I’ll figure something out. Wrap things up with Mr. Han and his assistant, I need to get to surgery.” I said grabbing my keys and walking out of the room.

 

“(Name)! (Name) get back here!” Shion yelled as I walked down to the surgery wing of the hospital. “Doctor (Name)!” I heard someone else call and looked up to see Chyo running towards me in her scrubs. “Doctor we need you in surgery now, the bone has moved since the last time you looked at the cat!” She said grabbing my arm.

 

I stumbled over my feet as she dragging me towards the surgery wing. “Get a regional anesthetic injected into that cat’s throat now!” I said walking into the room. “You said the bone moved? How far did it move?” I asked grabbing some gloves. “It’s going lower, its just an inch and a half but it still moved.” She said and I nodded.

 

Why didn’t I operate before? She came in last week and all I did was give her an X-Ray and some painkillers? What the hell was I thinking?

 

“She’s sedated Doctor.” Nelly said. “Good, place her on the table and open the Super-Fine point dressing scissors, a number three and four scalpel with Number Ten and Twelve blades and Two Forceps.” I said grabbing my face guard. “Yes Doctor.” Everyone said as the nurses rushed to grab the materials I just listed. I turned to the cubby and shimmied off my lab coat. “We’re ready.” Nelly said and I looked back in surprise. “Well aren’t you all getting fast.” I laughed grabbing the scrubs and shimmying them over my clothes. “Okay everyone, we’ve done this before we will do it again and it will be a success.” I said putting on my mask and face guard.

 

“Yes Doctor.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“... And she will need to take Tramadol every eight hours for the next then days. You can schedule a follow up appointment with our secretary Ayano who is near the front entrance.” I said signing the prescription and handing her the green slip of paper. “When will she be up?” Kendra asked as she held Belle in her harms. “Give her about an hour, if it takes longer bring her back, I’ll be here until six O’clock tonight.” I said looking down at my agenda. “Okay thank you Doctor (Name).” She said smiling and walking away.

 

As sad as it is I have to admit that  didn’t know the cat’s name until after the surgery. This morning was a bit of a blur and I didn’t handle how fast everything was going as well as I should have. Then again I never handle morning like this as well as I should, which is pretty sad seeing as they happen often, and I doubt I made a very good impression on Mr. Han and Jaehee this morning either.

 

“(Name)?”

 

I looked up from my agenda at Shion who was holding out a coffee for me. “You okay? You look like you just diagnosed a cat with cancer.” She said and I cringed. That’s not something any doctor, especially a vet, wants to ever have to do. “Don’t say that.” I said and taking the coffee from her hand. “And yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit overwhelmed with work and the fact I can barely keep my head on.” I sighed taking a sip of the warm drink. “Well, if it makes you feel any better you got an amazing business offer from Jumin Han of C&R International.” She said smiling at me. “It might make the whole ‘Cake’s for Cat’s Bakery’ Idea easier to execute.” She said and I shrugged as my gaver went off. “Tell me about it later, I still have patients who need my attention.” I said handing her back the coffee. “I’ll call you later, and I reschedueled your meeting with Royal Canin for the day after tomorrow so you can get some down time. I can see that you're stressed (Name) so maybe it’s time for you to stop taking on so many projects and resign as a doctor?” She asked and I shook my head. “I understand your concern Shion but I can’t do that, my career’s only getting started.” I said as my pager went off again. I tore it from my waistband and looked at it to see the room number blinking across the screen. I closed my eyes and shrugged.

 

“If I’m lucky I’ll retire by seventy… Or die of a stroke.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jumin blinked tiredly as he and his assistant were driven back to the C&R International building. He had recently come back from meeting with the SM Investment Corporation in the Philippines, which went well as usual but his attitude turned bitter as soon as he learned his father had set him up on a date with someone he deemed attractive enough for his son. To put things simply Jumin wrapped up the meeting quickly, and didn’t bother to notify his father of his return due to being worried about Elizabeth the Third. He was happy to find she wasn’t seriously injured and relieved to see she didn’t seem to be in any pain.

Jaehee had mentioned that the doctor was injured while checking how badly injured Elizabeth’s paw was and Jumin had originally planned to send her an invitation to the next charity party Addeline was organizing for the RFA, but Jaehee insisted he apologize in person. This was one of those rare occasions where Jumin agreed with Jaehee and he regretted it as soon as he realized the doctor and his date were the same woman.

Sure she was attractive but Jumin couldn’t say he had taken a liking to her. She seemed to be running late for a surgery, which he found completely inappropriate for a doctor but after learning of her incredibly stressed and busy schedule. Sure he was busy too and had Elizabeth to worry about but he learned that this woman had three dogs, a chimpanzee and four cats. It seemed like her life was just nonstop animals, which he didn’t find too appealing. Which is why he made it clear he had no romantic intentions

But he had to give her some credit, seeing as she is young, around his age, and was setting up meetings with nutritionists to develop a cake cats can eat and then a Cafe for them to eat them at. He had to admit, this was a project he wanted to be on board with. Regardless of his busy schedule and the numerous times he couldn’t get his own projects off the ground. To say the least, he was impressed her, but he wasn’t too impressed with her; top vet or not.

“Mr. Han?”

Jumin blinked, not realizing he had zoned out on Jaehee who was telling him his schedule for the day. “Mr. Han dd you hear anything I said?” Jaehee asked and received a blunt ‘No.’ in return. Jaehee sighed and handed Jumin his schedule while taking out an aspirin for the headache she knew she was going to be getting. “Your father wishes to see you before you return to your office. He said it was urgent.” She said adjusting her glasses. “Alright.” He said looking down at the schedule Jaehee handed him. Other than the meeting with his father he could just take his work home with him, there are no meeting and it was mostly just signing his signature on documents and preparing for future meetings.

He had a dinner scheduled with his father and a coffee company they were planning to invest in but his presence wasn’t required. Maybe he could go home after the meeting with his father? He didn’t feel like spending the rest of his day in his office.

~ ~ ~

(Reader’s POV)

“Done!” I cheered as I signed my daily performance reports for this hospital. I’ve been sitting here for about three hours writing up reports and reading through e-mails from the manager at my rescue sanctuary in Kyoto. Now it’s time to go home to my lovely pets and watch (Show) until I fall asleep.

“Thank god the day is over!”

I laughed as Shion walked into my office and sunk into one of my chairs. “Come on Shion, I need to head home.” I said putting my reports in a folder. “Can I just crash in your office tonight? I don’t want to go home.” She said and I shook my head. “No but you can come home with me and then tell me why you don't want to go home.” I said grabbing my goat, purse and keys. “Can we pop open a bottle of wine?” She asked as I walked out of my office. “Yes but you're getting the bottle from my upstairs cabinet.” I said turning around and locking my door. “Fine.” She said pulling out her phone.

I watched as she typed on her phone for a bit before shoving it back into her purse. “Let’s go, I just told Akko I’ll be crashing at your place tonight.” She said and I frowned. “Will she be okay with that?” I asked as we started walking towards the garage. “Well she’ll have to be, we got into another argument this morning and I’m still pretty upset about it.” She said crossing her arms. I nearly rolled my eyes as I heard this.

Shion is a lesbian and Akko is the name of her lover, but sadly for both of them they aren’t as compatible as they were before. In fact as of late I’ve had to ready a guest room for Shion because she’s been staying with me so often, she might as well be my room mate. She’s not happy and I know that Akko isn’t happy, so why not just end it and save yourself from a crash and burn ending?

“(Name)!”

I jumped and watched a familiar figure rush towards me. It was Valerie, the assistant that did not inform me that I would be auctioned off at last night’s auction. “(Name), thank goodness I caught you before you left for France-” Did everyone know I was supposed to be going to France except me? “Take this.” She said holding up a small kennel . I fumbled a bit with my coat and the kennel before glaring at Valerie. “What in the-” I was up off by Valerie who excitedly shushed me and opened the cage from the end facing her. “Look what was dropped off at the Rescue Center in Kittleton and addressed to you!” She squealed reaching in. I looked at Shion who was looking at the kennel excitedly.

My head snapped back at the kennel as I heard a small wine. “Get ready!” She squealed before pulling out two Red fox pups. “Oh my goodness!” I cooed as the two foxes looked up at me. “They're so precious!” I said leaning down and setting the kennel down. “Glad you think so.” Valerie said as I took the two from her hands. I smiled down at the two pups and handed one to Shion.

“They’re yours now.” What? “Have a good time in France (Name)!” Valerie said turning around. “W-Wait a minute!” I said grabbing Valerie by her sleeve. “What do you mean they’re mine?” I asked holding up the fox pup. “They were a gift from the Save the Foxes foundation that you donated to a few months ago.” She said happily. “For what?” I asked and she shrugged. “Your donation I guess.” She said and I looked down at the Fox in my hand. It’s a cute fox I guess but how are my other home pets going to react to two new foxes?


	7. Chapter 7

You know those moments where you're just so focused on how cute or attention stealing something that the world could be coming to an end and you would let it because you just don’t want to look away. Well that’s your current situation, these Fox pups are terrorizing your living room and all you can do is coo to yourself as Gou and Ayami try to catch them.

“Ayami lead them this way!”

You blinked as Gou ran into the room with a net. “Will do.” Ayami said looking back at her brother who was holding the net with a determined look in his eye. “Oh you two need to stop.” You laughed from your spot near the door. “We need to stop? Do you not see your living room?” Ayami asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yes but that doesn’t mean you have to terrorize them, in the five minutes you’ve been trying to catch them I haven’t seen you, not even once, try to offer them food.” You said walking around the living room towards your kitchen. “It doesn’t take a genius to know that foxes are relatives to dogs, meaning they will love the smell of meat just as much.” You said flicking on the light to your kitchen and walking to your fridge. You opened the door and pulled out a packet of ham. “Now get in here and give them some ham, and make sure the cats don’t go near them while they’re eating, it might make adjusting to their new home harder for them if they're being watched while they're eating.” You said holding out two slices of ham to the two just as the doorbell was heard from the living room.

Your shoulders slumped as Gou and Ayami were out of sight. The stress of the day was weighing in on you and all you wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a glass of wine. No, you are in no way an alcoholic, you just enjoy a glass after a stressful day at work. Sadly for you those days seem to be popping up more and more lately. You felt guilty about being late for your surgery, even more so for they cat who had to suffer with a bone in its throat for a week.

You walked over to your wine cabinet and pulled out a Merlot bottle along with a wine glass. “Why is everything so stressful now?” You mumbled as you used your corkscrew to open the bottle. “It’s because you need a partner.” You turned around to see Gou holding one of the foxes. “You finally caught one I see.” You laughed setting down your bottle. “It’s gotta be hard being the ‘number one animal surgeon in Korea’ all the time.” He said sadly. “It’s easy to see the stress is getting to you lately, you're drinking more, you're more forgetful of your appointments and that ‘I have everything under control’ mask you're trying to put up is fooling no one.” He said walking over and handing you your pup. “Ayano put the other one in it’s cage already, I just wanted to tell you that Senji is here to give us a ride home.” He said taking the bottle off the counter. “You really shouldn’t drink this stuff, just rest in the living room with your cats and try to relax for the rest of the night. It’ll do you some good.” He said offering you a smile as he poured the bottle into the sink. “You’re right you know, I guess I might need some help with running my hospitals.” You nodded, not really caring that he just dumped your bottle out and walked him to the front door.

“Of course I’m right.” Gou said handing you the now empty bottle. “Try to relax Miss (Name), it helps no one when you stress yourself out, especially not the animals you're trying to save.” He said grabbing his book bag off the coat rack and walking towards the front gate. “Will do Doctor Gou.” You joked as you closed the door. You sighed, leaning against the door as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over you.

As much as your pride hates to admit it, he was right. You might just need a partner to share your chain of hospitals with, but you could worry about that in the morning. Right now you were going to run a bath, and relax in your bed with some movies. Maybe you’ll schedule a couple hours at the spa tomorrow, it is your day off after all.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as something rubbed against your leg. Looking down you saw Lord Tubbington sitting there rubbing against your legs, affectionately purring as he did so. “Well hello there Lord Tubbington.” You cooed as you walked over to where the cage with the other fox was. “I’ll go out tomorrow and buy you two some beds.” You said as you pushed the fox in with the other and closed the crate.

You smiled as you felt Lord Tubbington rub against you again and leaned down to pick him up. “I suppose this means you forgive me for tripping over you this morning? In my defence I’ve been pretty stressed lately.” You said as you rubbed under his chin. You got nothing but purring as a response and took that as his forgiveness. “How about I pull out the Whiskas for dinner tonight for you and the other cats huh?” You cooed as you walked back to the kitchen to get Lord Tubbington’s preferred brand. Unlatching the door you opened the pantry door just as your other three cats came. You grabbed the bag of cat food and laughed as they all began meowing. “What? Could it be that you all want…” You held up the Whiskas bag. “Some Whiskas?” You asked, laughing as they began meowing louder. You walked over to where the cat bowls were sitting and poured them their dinner.

Watching the cats run to their bowls made you laugh until you realized you had no more Whiskas. ‘I’ll just buy more tomorrow.’ you thought to yourself as you tossed the bag into the trash bin and walked upstairs to run your bath. Walking into the bathroom you plugged up the bathtub and opened your cabinet to pick out your bath salts. You pulled out a (Color) bath salt and sprinkled it across the water before walking to your room to pick out some clothes to change into. Opening your drawers you pulled out a set of comfy clothes to change into after your bath and then made your way back to your bathroom to turn off the water. You set aside the clothes and a towel, placing a hand in the water as to check the temperature. You flicked the water off your hand and began to undress, your body just itching to be in the warm water.

Sadly for you right as you dipped your toes into the water your home phone went off.

You cursed under your breath, shaking your foot to get the water off, and grabbing your bathrobe that was hanging on a hook to your right. ‘All I wanted was to rest in a bath’ you thought bitterly as you tied the robe closed. ‘Was that really too much to ask?!’ You walked out of the bathroom and to the hallway to pick up the upstairs phone.

Looking down at the unknown number you hesitated a bit before pressing the speaker button and leaning on the table. “Hello?” You asked tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. “Yes, is this Doctor (Name)?” A male voice asked from the other line. “Yes it is, may I ask who’s calling?” You asked looking down at the phone.

“This is Jihyun Kim, you may call me V if you like, I’m an friend of Jumin Han.”


	8. Chapter 8

"So you have a meeting with both Jumin Han and Jihyun Kim tomorrow for what reason?"

 

You shrugged as you held the phone to your ear and adjusted the pillows under your neck. You had already finished your bath and were now talking about the conversation you had with Jihyun to Shion. Apparently he wanted you to meet with himself and Jumin at Jumin's office tomorrow at around noon. "He just said that Jumin was interested in my 'Cakes for Cats' idea and that I should bring someone along to take notes for me." You explained as Lord Tubbington climbed onto your lap. "He also said that I should bring one of my cat's tomorrow," You looked down at Lord Tubbington considerably, "He didn't go into detail as to why but I'm not sure I want to bring one of my cats around complete strangers." You said as Lord Tubbington rubbed his head into your palm. "Yeah I can see where your coming from, but it's not like you'll be alone with just the two men and your cat, I'm your Assistant remember? I'll be there to help you out with whatever it is they wish to discuss and I'll get you out of there right away if something is fishy." Shion said and you nodded to yourself. 

 

As much as you trusted that Shion would make sure that this meeting would run smoothly you didn't trust yourself not to make a fool of yourself. Jumin Han is one of the most well known bachelors in the country, and you can understand why. He is a member of the RFA, which is an organization to raise money through the hosting of parties, though after the death of the party planner the organization was not very active- which is understandable seeing as they were probably a really tight knit group. Though they have recruited a new party planner and have once again made their organization known to several charities.

 

You gave a small sigh as you realized you would be working to impress someone of a much higher class. "I know that sigh- Your doubting yourself!" Shion accused and you couldn't help but laugh. She knew you so well. "Yeah, I guess I am." You laughed. "You told me earlier that that I got an offer from Jumin Han concerning my 'Cakes for Cats' idea but you never told me exactly what it was and now he and one of his associates want to meet with me and one of my cats- It's somewhat intimidating. If things go the way I'm hoping they will and Jumin is legitimately interested in my business idea then that's some stress off of my shoulders, not a lot but enough to make me breathe easier. If not then that idea might just need to be kicked from my to-do list." You said leaning your head against the pillows of your bed. "Just relax (Name), if he doesn't want to partner up I'm sure other companies will. Your business if going to be just as successful as everything else you put your mind to." Shion encouraged and you shrugged. "But what cat do I-" Shion laughed at the question you never finished causing you to roll your eyes. "Lord Tubbington of course! That cat is like the small fluffy version of a prince." It was then your turn to laugh as you imagined Lord Tubbington in a prince costume. "I guess your right, I'll call you tomorrow then." You said before hanging up your phone. You pushed Lord Tubbington off your lap so you could walk over to your charger and plug in your phone.

 

Turning back to your bed you were engaged in a staring contest with the very cat you were likely to pamper tomorrow. "I know your not going to like this but it has to happen, tomorrow I will take you to the groomer's and you are going to like it." You said crossing your arms across your chest. You felt all of the dignity leave your body as Lord Tubbington walked up to one of your pillows and lied down with his back to you.

 

~ ~ ~

"Oh well if it isn't little (Name), it's so good to see you again!"

 

You grinned as you walked up to the receptionists. "Hey Shizue, how are you? Does my mother have time right now for a shower and manicure? I have a meeting today and Lord Tubbington might be the key to making all of this stress g away." You said holding up Lord Tubbington's kennel. "Your in luck! Her next appointment just canceled. Take a seat, I'll tell her that you're here." Shizue said happily typing away at her computer. You took your seat and brought out your phone in order to look for some form of entertainment. Lord Tubbington was restless inside of his kennel, but who could blame the poor cat, he was about to get lathered with soap.

 

"Well if it isn't my darling daughter." 

 

You flinched inwardly at the harsh yet playful tone your mother used. "H-Hey mom." You greeted standing up from your chair. "I need you to work your magic on Lord Tubbington." You said holding up the Kennel. "Of course bring him back and slap on a pair of gloves." She said as she took the kennel from your hands. "And while you do that you can tell me all about your life lately, and more importantly whether the rumors are true." She said as she lead you to the shower room. "What rumors are we talking about exactly?" You asked as you followed your mother. "Well there are a number of rumors going around today, very few regarding you, but the one I am most stunned by is the fact you didn't tell me that Jumin Han had taken an interest in you." She said excitedly while you on the other hand stumbled over your own two feet. "Woah hang on there, he has not interested in me, he's interested in my idea for my cakes for cats cafe idea." You explained as You and your mother walked into the shower room.

 

Your mother nodded at you as she tossed you a pair of gloves, goggles and a coat. "Well that's good, it'll men you'll have more time to talk to me- Not that that would please you." She said sending you a small glare. "You know that I don't have a lot of time now en day's mom, with how busy the hospitals are I'm spending most night's sleeping in my office." You said as you slapped on the gloves and coat. "I know but you can't be so committed to your work, all work and no play will not get me any grand-babies after all." She said as she opened the kennel. 

 

"No wonder you wanted Jumin Han to take interest in me."


	9. Chapter 9

If I could say anything about my current situation, it's that I feel intimidated. Standing in the lobby of the C&R International I felt more like a patient waiting to see their doctor than someone coming to have a talk with a photographer and a corporate heir. But at least I'm not alone in waiting, I have Shion and Lord Tubbington to keep me company.

Though Lord Tubbington is somewhat restless in his kennel.

"(Name) calm down." Shion said from besides me. "I can't. I know this may be important but why would he want me to bring a cat? What if he tries to take Lord Tubbington from me?" I asked as I tightened my grip on the kennel. "Now why would Jumin Han want your bratty cat." Shion said crossing her arms. "Did you honestly just ask me why someone would want the most perfect and elegant cat in the world?" I lifted the Kennel so Shion was at eye level with Lord Tubbington. "Apologize." I said sternly and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not about to apologize to your cat (Name)." She said shaking her head. "And put him down, your getting wrinkles in your dress and I just ironed it for you." She scolded as she flattened out the skirt of my dress.

I lowered Lord Tubbington and rolled my eyes at how up tight Shion was being. Though I couldn't blame her. Jumin is, as most of the country knows, an incredibly wealthy and powerful man. Then again it's not like she has anything to lose from this meeting, or whatever it may be, not going well.

"Doctor (Last Name)?" I blinked, turning my attention from Shion to the familiar voice. "Yes, and if I remember correctly your name is Jaehee right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well hello again Jaehee, this is my assistant Shion and my cat Lord Tubbington." I said lifting the kennel once again. "Well it's nice to see you all again. Would you please follow me to the meeting room, Mr. Han and V are waiting." She said turning on her heel. Shion and I followed Jaehee to the elevator where she pressed the number nine and waited.

The elevator door closed and I set down the kennel and flexed my fingers. "How have you been since I last saw you Jaehee? Good I hope." I said as I continued to flex my fingers. "I've been decent, thank you for asking. How have you been Doctor (Last Name)?" Jaehee asked and I shrugged. "I've been good, I just got two twin Red Fox pups." Jaehee seemed surprised for a moment before the elevator stopped. 

I looked at the glowing three above the door and stepped back as the door opened. I was somewhat surprised to see Chairman Han walk into the elevator. He smiled at me as he got situated between myself and Shion. "Well hello Doctor, I didn't expect you to be visiting my son so soon. You two must have really hit it off." He said as he leaned forward to press the ten button. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Mr. Han, we haven't hit anything off. I'm honestly not sure what I'm here for but I'm hoping its business related." I said lifting up my briefcase. "I see, well whatever the reason you are here I'm glad I got to see such a pretty face during my schedule today." He smiled as the elevator stopped again. "Well I'm glad your glad sir, I hope the rest of your day is good." I said as the doors opened. I leaned down to pick up Lord Tubbinton's kennel and shop Chairman Han a smile as Shion and I followed Jaehee out of the elevator.

~ ~ ~

(RFA Chatroom)

 

707: Hey Jumin, since your about to start your meeting I'll just E-Mail you the information on that vet you wanted.

Jumin: I appreciate that, thank you for the favor Luciel.

707: No problem, did you know that she was on the cover of Financial Magazine the month before you were?

707: Here, they did a whole article on her and her success.

Jumin looked at the photo of Financial Magazine and sure enough there you were, posing with a white horse and smiling at the camera. Jumin clicked on the photo and it directed him to the article on you and your hospital. It was mostly about how you decided you wanted to run veterinary hospitals while being a surgeon but he couldn't help himself from zooming in on a photo of you standing and smiling at the horses dressed in riding gear.

"Mr. Han, Doctor (Last Name) and her assistant are here." Jaehee's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Enter Jaehee." V said from his seat beside Jumin. The door opened to reveal the three women Jumin had been waiting for. "Come in and take a seat, lunch will be brought up shortly." Jumin said turning off his phone. You and Shion walked in and smiled at both Jumin and V while Jaehee closed the door. 

"Hello Doctor (Last Name), it's nice to meet you." V said, standing up and maneuvering his way around the table to shake your hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Kim." You said shaking his hand with your free hand. "This is my assistant Shion and my English Long hair, Lord Tubbington." You said as you lifted the kennel. "Does your Lord Tubbington get along with other cat's Doctor (Last Name)?" Jumin asked as he stood from his seat and walked over to you. "He does, very well in fact." You said as Jumin looked at Lord Tubbington. "May I?" He asked holing his hands towards Lord Tubbington. Your eyes narrowed as you looked over at Shion who was watching you converse with V and Jumin. You looked at Jumin's hands before you shook your head nervously. "I don't know, Lord Tubbington may play nice with others but I don't know about letting a complete stranger hold him." You said and Shion's jaw dropped. "(N-Name)?" Shion asked as she watched you pull the kenned towards you.

"Can you give us a second? Just one second?" Shion asked turning her body towards you. You looked down at the Kennel as Shion stepped closer to you and pulled you away from Jumin. She leaned close to your ear, gaze on the kennel you held. "(Name) let him hold the cat." She whispered and you shook your head. "I can't, I know it was expected by bringing him here that he would be held but I don't know about letting a stranger hold him, especially after his bath." You said shaking your head. The room fell silent as Shion stared at you in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Shion stared at me and I stared back. I know it was unprofessional of me to be so blunt but, in my defense, I panicked. Very few people have ever held Lord Tubbington, so I'm not sure how either of us will react to someone new holding him.

Would he scratch Jumin?

Would Jumin sue me if he does?

Does Jumin even know how to hold a cat?

I nearly laughed at that last question seeing as I worked with Elizabeth the Third. Looking down at the cage I sighed and let the Kennel on the table. This meeting will probably go nowhere if I don't let him hold Lord Tubbington. "I'm not too keen on letting people hold Lord Tubbington, especially strangers." I admitted. "After adopting him only myself, my ranch hands, Shion and my mother have held him so you have to understand that if I am going to let you hold him you can't be pushy." I said as I opened the door to the Kennel. "He needs to get use to your presence first and then we can see where it goes from there." I said reaching in and pulling out Lord Tubbington. "From what I can see your cat sure is handsome." Jihyun said smiling at Lord Tubbington. "Thank you for saying that Mr. Kim, I'm sure Lord Tubbington appreciated the compliment." I said as I adjusted Lord Tubbington in my arms. I felt lord Tubbington's tail swing harshly against my thigh and placed a hand on his head in an attempt to calm him down.

Looking down at my purse and back up at Lord Tubbington it clicked. I could have Jumin feed Lord Tubbington treats and ease Lord Tubbington into his arms. I do this all the time with kids at my animal sanctuaries, Jumin should be no different. "Here, hold him for a second." I said handing Lord Tubbington to Shion. "Now Jumin are your hands clean?" I asked as I slid my purse off my arm. "Yes they are." He said looking down at his hands. "Okay, I do this at my animal sanctuaries all of the time. Usually when introducing a child to a new pet but I figured this will be no different." I said opening the purse and pulling out a Ziploc bag with Temptations treats. "How about we sit down." Jumin said pulling out a chair. I nodded and sat I down in the chair in front of me. 

I looked up as the door opened and smiled at the familiar feline that was handed to Jaehee. Jumin stood up and took Elizabeth the Third from Jaehee's hands. "Lunch will be brought up in ten minutes Mr. Han." The woman announced as she turned and walked out of the room. I looked over at Jumin who was petting Elizabeth lightly. "How is her paw doing? I don't think you scheduled a follow up." I said as I crossed my legs. 

Not that I would have been seeing her for the follow up anyway, with all of the running around I do it's very unlikely that I could have had one of the interns or nurses look at her paw for her follow up. You probably read over the report of the follow up, but you very likely just scanned the file before signing off on it and placing it in the pile of patient portfolios so Zaylee could enter them into the computer.

"No I did not schedule a follow up, the medicine you prescribed worked because she was walking fine after a couple days." Jumin said looking up from Elizabeth. "Now, lets get down to business." He said as V, who was seated next to him, pulled out a portfolio. "As you know C&R International is a conglomerate company, meaning my company owns a controlling stake in a number of smaller companies, which will conduct their business separately." Jumin said and I nodded. "Well I could like to help you out. Being the top animal surgeon in the country I imagine you are incredibly busy." He said as a barely audible 'Duh.' came from Shion. I looked warning at Shion who was biting her lip and tapping her pen on her notepad. "Yes I can say that I am busy." I said turning back to Jumin. "Well, I feel that this will make your life much easier. I would like to help make this 'Cakes for Cat's' idea easier for you to execute by taking partial management of it." He said as V slid some papers over to me. 

I picked up the paper, glancing at Jumin while Shion scooted closer. "The gist of the contract is I will be helping you with meetings, attending the meetings you can't make, the one you missed in France for example." Shion gave a small groan at the reminder. "I will be funding the launch of this project and in return you will give up a small percentage of your profit. You will also attend RFA parties, though you will not be an official member we feel that you could help better the image of our already great association." He said before V leaned over and whispered to him. "Oh, and a friend of ours, Luciel wishes to meet with one of the cats from your rescue sanctuaries twice a week." He said and I looked over at Shion. "Can this Luciel be trusted with cats?" I asked as I received two different answers from V and Jumin. A yes from V and a basic no from Jumin.

I looked over at Shion who flicked her eyes to the contract. I nodded at the silent message before turning to Jumin, V and Jaehee. "I would like to discuss the contract with my assistant and your assistant." I said causing Jaehee to look up from her hands. "Of course." Jumin said as the door opened. I looked back to see one cart with multiple plates of food and two crystal cat bowls.


	11. Chapter 11

There are some things in life that you just cannot describe. For example this plate of food that I am eating. I never told Jumin what I wanted to drink or eat but I'm glad it was (Food) and a glass of Diamond Hall. The wine itself is expensive but very much worth the money because it's so rich in flavor. I usually buy two when I buy the bottle, one for my kitchen the other for my bedroom.

"Are you alright Miss (Name)?" 

I blinked and looked over at Jaehee who was looking back at me. "Yes, everything's great." I said smiling at Jaehee. "Are you sure Miss (Name)? You zoned out for a minute there." V asked and I nodded. "Yes I'm fine. I was just admiring how balanced this Diamond Hall bottle of wine is." I said holding up my glass. "Really? Well what do you admire most about the wine?" Jumin asked as he set down his fork. "I like how balanced this bottle is. The taste isn't too sweet, the aroma isn't too strong and it doesn't have any smokey aftertaste, which is typical with expensive wine brands. Especially Diamond Hall." I said setting down my glass. "I take it you are a wine fanatic." V said and Shion scoffed. "That's an understatement, she had a second pantry built in her kitchen specifically for wine." Shion said raising her glass towards me. "And it's a very impressive collection too." She said and I laughed. "That it is." I said clinking my glass with hers. "Really? So I take it you've been to wine tastings then?" Jumin asked and I nodded. "Yes, in fact I've been invited to Yoonsung Kim's beginning of Fall wine tasting. I've gone to all of his wine tastings for the past three years." I said happily. "Interesting, I've been going to his wine tastings for about five years but I have to say for someone who owns a winery he doesn't have the best taste in wine." Jumin said and I laughed. "That he doesn't." I said taking a drink of my glass.

Lunch continued like this for a while, the five of us making small talk while we waited for our plates to be cleared. I learned more about the RFA and a few thing about the other members I would meet. Luciel is good with computers, Yoosung is a college student and Zen is an actor but all and all they seem like very likable people. As much as I am convinced that this is a good idea I still wish to do some research on the RFA. I wouldn't want to be involved in any scandals and have it ruin my reputation as a surgeon. 

I wiped my mouth with a napkin as our plates were taken and stood alongside Shion. "Thank you for an incredibly delicious lunch Mister Han but I'd like to go over the contract with Shion and Jaehee now." I said holding out my hand for the contract. I had given it to V while we ate because I didn't want to get food on it. "Of course, we will be waiting for your answer in my office." Jumin said standing up along side V. V handed me the contract and both men made their way out of the room.

I looked down at the contract before handing it to Shion. "You know what to look for." I said and she nodded. "Jaehee do you mind if I ask you a few question about Jumin and the RFA?" I asked looking over at Jaehee who shook her head. "I don't mind at all." She said while I sat down next to her. "Now, I know nothing about the organization aside from what I've been told while being here so I want honest answers to my questions okay?" I asked and Jaehee nodded. "Good. Now aside from 'bettering the image of the RFA' why is the organization interested in my being associated with them?" I asked. "Well Luciel and Jumin are the most interested in your association with the organization. V thought it would good for us if we recruited you as a member because of how popular you've gotten with the media and you could introduce us to new charitable organizations but Mister Han thought differently." Jaehee said smoothly and I nodded. "Why wouldn't Jumin want me as a member of the organization?" I asked glancing over at Shion. "Mister Han isn't fond of change. Though V still wanted you to be associated with our organization but didn't want to burden your already busy schedule." Jaehee said with a small smile. "That's very considerate of him." I mumbled. "Now why me out of all of the other, bigger names in animal care and rescue?" I asked and Jaehee shook her head. "You don't seem to understand our intentions here doctor. We want you as a member of the FRA but V and Mister Han came to an agreement that if you do prove to benefit the RFA you would become a member of our organization." She explained as some shuffling came from Shion.

"She's right, it's here in the contract that they want to see just how you'll affect the RFA's image." Shion said holding up the contract. "But I've already found a few things here that will need to be negotiated (Name)." She said standing up and walking over. "What's wrong with it?" I asked turning away from Jaehee to look at the contract. "Just about everything. Jumin only pointed out the positives like how helpful he would be to you but he also wishes to take a larger stock once the cafe takes off. And he would only be taking meeting when convenient for him (Name) so with how busy he already seems it's very unlikely that you will benefit at all from this contract." Shion said as shuffling was heard from behind me. "Damn it. I really hoped I could have benefited from this meeting but I guess not..." I mumbled lying my head on the table. "Let's grab Lord Tubbington and go, I have no time for this." I said standing up and grabbing Lorf Tubbington's kennel.

I guess this was a waste of time, why offer to help when I benefit when convenient to him? Shion wasn't even looking at the contract long before she found something she knew I wouldn't like I wonder how the rest of the contract is formulated.

"W-Wait Doctor (Last Name) I'm sure that Mister Han would make some changes to the contract if you explained what you didn't like." Jaehee said stepping in front of me. "Maybe but I don't think I want to co-manage with someone who's schedule seems as busy as mine is." I said bowing slightly. "Tell Jumin and V that I said thanks for lunch. Let's go Shion." I said walking to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"You!"

Smack!

"Stupid!"

Smack!

"Brat!"

I paid no mind to Shion as she continued to scold and smack my arm for not talking to Jumin about the contract. It's not like I don't want Jumin as a partner, he would be very beneficial to the cafe seeing as I'm very busy, but all that contract showed me was that he wanted a large stake in the name of my idea. That contract was a joke. There was no way I was about to let myself work with someone who didn't really benefit me, but seeing as I'm busy as it is I might just scrap the idea all together.

I furrowed my brows at that last thought. No, I'm not going to scrap this project. In fact I'll just find someone else to co-manage the project who isn't going to make me out as a fool. And Lord Tubbington will be the face of my cafe.

"What are you smiling about? Your stubbornness just costed you a good partner!" Oh. That's right Shion's still mad. "Not only that but you being associated with the RFA at all could have found you a better partner for your project! All you had to do was string Jumin along and-" I glared at Shion who immediately shut her mouth. "Me stringing Jumin along would have been a waste of time, if Jumin took my project seriously he would have made me a more reasonable offer." I said bitterly as Lord Tubbington mover around in his kennel. I bit the inside of my cheek and leaned down to free him of his cage. "Be that as it may (Name), Jumin Han has a lot more resources than you do. This project might have been easier to execute if you had just talked to him about what you disliked." She did make a point. I could have talked to Jumin about the conditions. But it's too late to turn back and I can't wait to kick off these heels and pop open some wine.

"You're an alcoholic (Name)!"

Guess I voiced my thoughts. "Do you not see that your about to become more busy than you already are? Your going to be more stressed and your coping with your current stress with alcohol! Call Jumin and ask him to talk about the terms!" Shion said and I sighed. "No, I won't damage my pride by calling him." I said crossing my legs. "Don't bring your pride into this! Your just stubborn and hard headed!" She shouted smacking my shoulder once again and I shifted in my seat to look at her. "You may be an old friend of mine but I'm still your boss. You don't make the decisions I do so I am deciding to reject this contract. If Jumin had layed a better deal out on the table I would have accepted but he didn't so here we are. If he was serious and honestly saw interest in my business idea he would look over he ridiculous contract and call me for another meeting to discuss the revised terms. I will give him three days to do this, if not then it's his loss." I said looking down at Lord Tubbington. "Anyway I'm (Name) (Last Name)," I shrugged as I rubbed Lord Tubbingtons fur. "I'm well aware of my impact in the animal care community and most charities. I'm sure I can get someone else to offer me a better deal." I said before raising as hand a Shion. "And if you argue with me again I'll make you, as my wonderful assistant, clean out the horse stables at my main hospital." I said glaring at Shion. Shion shut her mouth and looked away from me. I looked out the window and smiled as I watched my ranch come into view. 

The car came to a stop just as Gou and Ayami walked by with my Piebald who I named Lani and my Morgan who I name Morgan. "Hey (Name), we were just walking the horses a bit so their legs don't get stiff." Kou said holding up the reign. "Thank you, can you leave Lani sattled please? I'm gonna go for a ride after I get changed." I said turning back to Shion who was holding up the kennel now holding Lord Tubbington. "Don't drink and ride (Name)." Shion said as I took Lord Tubbingtion from her. "I won't." I said adjusting the strap on my purse with my free hand. I turned around and walked through the gate Ayano held open for me. 

"You two can take the rest of the day off."

~ ~ ~

"Mr. Han, I know you may not want to hear this but I can't believe you didn't let me go over your proposal." Jaehee sighed as she handed Jumin the rejected proposal. "I can't believe she rejected it." Jumin said looking down at the contract. "In her defense, it was a horrible proposal." Jaehee said clasping her hands together. She felt out of line saying this to her boss but he had to hear it. She hadn't looked at the contract and when she did skim it she felt offended. Well, she felt offended that Doctor (Name) was given such a useless proposal. 

"She is right Jumin." V said from his seat. "I'm sure you just offended the number one animal surgeon in South Korea with your proposal. I've seen you come up with way better proposals than this, why did you drag your feet on this proposal?" V asked turning towards Jumin. "Most business women I meet are swept off their feet by the pampering I just displayed but Doctor (Name) wasn't. This is a business I want to be serious about but if my co-manager can be wooed with a good meal and comfortable conversation then that's not someone I want to co-manage with. Even after my pampering she saw the proposal for what it was- ridiculous and shut it down right then and there. That's the type of co-manager I want to work with, someone who isn't going to be easily wooed and will reject ridiculous offers when they're placed on the table." Jumin said opening his desk drawer and pulling out a portfolio. "This is the proposal I'll have on the table next time I meet with her, it's beyond reasonable." Jumin said placing it on the desk. Jaehee looked down at the portfolio before giving Jumin a look of disbelief. "You mean you were just testing the waters?" She asked fixing her glasses. "Well, you have to test the waters before you dive in. The bottom may be closer than you think when the water is unclear." Jumin said standing from his seat and picking up the portfolio. "Jaehee clear my schedule and reserve a table for two at Nova for eight O'clock tonight. I want to make a good impression on my new co-manager." Jumin spoke as he and V stood up. Jaehee watched as her boss and the head of the RFA walked out of the office.

Jaehee had to admit, as offending as that was to the doctor, Jumin's method of testing the water proved was brilliant.

That is if Doctor (Name) will even look at this new proposal.


	13. Chapter 13

For those who want a little more adventure in their lives I would recommend horseback riding. There are tons of reasons to love horseback riding. There are several different types of competitive disciplines to train in. The arts of Dressage, Show Jumping, Cross-Country, Eventing, Rodeo and Barrel Racing. With all of the possibilities I admit I have never and will never enter my horses in competitions. The stress of it all would be too much for Lani and Morgan seeing as they're both rescues.

Stopping at the foot of a hill I looked around at the green scenery. It was familiar and yet something seemed out of place here. "Excuse me?" Or someone. Looking around a spotted a young man walking up to me, and judging by the confused look on his face he seemed lost. "Hello." I said looking down at the blonde. "H-Hi. Uh- Can you help me? I seem to have been separated from my group." He said sheepishly and I laughed. Poor kid seems like he's afraid of nature. "Of course, what wild life group are you with?" I asked as I climbed down from Lani. "I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention during the explanation." He said looking down. "No problem, if you were with a group I'm sure they gave you a pamphlet." I said walking up to him. "Oh! Yes they did hand out pamphlets, and brochures too in case anyone wanted to come back." He said digging around in his back pack. "Here they are." He said pulling out both the pamphlet and the brochure. I took one and looked over the information.

Virdiana's very green landscape tours.

I know exactly where this is.

Pulling my phone out of my coat pocket I checked the time. Three fifteen. I have time. "Okay, luckily for you I know exactly where this is." I said causing the mans face to light up. "Really? Oh thank goodness!" He sighed happily. "Unluckily for you this is about an hour away by foot and I have a meeting at four thirty." I said walking over to Lani and patting her snout. "So I hope your not scared of horses." I said smiling back at the man. "I... Uh, I have no problem with that." He said looking down. "Good, do you know how to get on?" I asked. I wasn't surprise when he shook his head no. "Okay, well I probably should have introduced myself earlier but my name is (Name) and this here is Lani." I said rubbing Lani's snout. "Okay, well my name is Yoosung." He said with a small wave. He seems so awkward, polite but awkward nonetheless.

I smiled and turned to Lani again. "Well Yoosung I hope your paying attention because I'm about to demonstrate mounting a horse." I said taking hold both reins in my left hand. "Okay you take both reins in your left hand and gather them with a tuft of mane." I said looking back at Yoosung who seemed uncomfortable. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt her, I've done this plenty of times with her and my Morgan." I said petting her with my other hand causing her to neigh in approval. "Good girl. Now take hold of the right side rein a tad tighter to help prevent her from swinging away from you as you get on." I said tightening my grip on the right rein and tugging it towards me. "Now with your right hand, turn the metal loop so that the leather lies flat when you are sitting in the saddle." I said sticking my foot in the stirrup. "Now from here you just use your upper body strength to pull you up and onto the saddle while swinging your other foot up and over Lani's back." I said as I pulled my self onto Lani. I looked down at Yoosung who nodded at me. "Alrighty then, come on up Yoosung." I said scooting further up on the saddle.

To put thing simply Yoosung was better at observing than performing mounting a horse. He has little to no upper body strength. I sighed as Yoosung one again failed to swing his leg over Lani's back. "Okay kid, it looks like you have no upper body strength so I'm gonna give you a little push." I said climbing off Lani. "Okay ready Yoosung? Take the reins." I said handing him the reins. "Now left leg in the stirrup." I said kicking his foot up. "Ready?" I asked as he stuffed his foot into the stirrup. "Okay. One." I said placing a hand on his lower back. "Two." I said taking hold of Lani's side. "Three!" I said as Yoosung pulled himself up as much as he could. I placed my hand on his thigh and pushed hum up the rest of the way. 

"Wow you can wee much better from up here." Yoosung said looking around. I nodded as I scooted Yoosung back a but on the saddle. "Sadly Yoosung this is going to be a very uncomfortable ride because we share a saddle, but on the bright side we'll be there in no time so you wont have to suffer long." I said kicking Yoosungs foot out of the stirrup. "Do you mind if I get a photo before we start? I'd like to show my friends." He said holding up his phone. "Go ahead." I said stepping back. I watched as Yoosung took a few photos of the scenery and a couple of himself before smiling down at me. "Do you mind if I get a photo of us together? It is your horse I'm on." He said and  laughed. "Sure, want me to get up or do you want to come down?" I asked causing Yoosung to laugh. "Please come up, I don't think I'd be able to get back up if I got off." He said with a small blush. "Alrighty, scoot back a bit?" I asked as I pulled up my pants. Yoosung did as said and I quickly mounted Lani. Yoosung leaned in and held him phone out for the photo. "Smile!" He said smiling and I smiled at the camera. I took a rein in each hand and steadied myself on the small bit of saddle I had.

"Okay Yoosung, hold on tight."

~ ~ ~

"So your a veterinary surgeon?"

I nodded as Yoosung took another photo of the passing scenery. "Wow, that has to be interesting. You know it's kind of funny that I ran into you because I'm actually majoring in veterinary science." Yoosung said and I laughed. "Really? Well Yoosung how do you feel about an intershi-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Holding that thought." I said taking the reins in one hand and my phone in the other. Seeing it was Shion I put the call on speaker and handed the phone to Yoosung who held it near my ear. "Yes Shion?" I asked as I lead Lani down the small path. "You are so lucky I prayed for you!" Shion said from the phone. "How do you figure?" I asked. "Jaehee Kang just called the office. Jumin Han scheduled a dinner reservation for the both of you for six O'clock tonight, he wants to go over a new contract." She said as Virdiana's came into view. "Is this a joke?" I asked tiredly. "There's no way I have the energy to see him again today, I'm staying home. Yoosung hang up." I said kicking Lani so we could go faster. "W-Wait (Name)-!" The line went dead before she could finish her sentence. "Why aren't you going to the meeting with Jumin?" Yoosung asked as I took my phone back. "I'm too tired to deal with a man in a suit right now." I said with a shrug. "You don't seem tired at all, you actually seem like you just had a full cup of coffee." He said and I laughed. This boy had a way with words.

"Thank you, so as I was saying before I was interrupted." I said stopping in front of the office. "How would you feel about a paid internship at my main hospital?" I asked as I climbed off. "What really?" Yoosung asked as I helped him down. "Of course, you wouldn't be doing anything too hard, just help out around the office and maybe grabbing me a coffee every now and then." I said smiling at Yoosung who seemed unsure. "I don't know, I'm not sure if my studies would benefit from this, I'm already behind as it is." He said sheepishly. "Then let me sweeten the deal, along with working for me, getting paid and getting experience I will also put aside one to two hours every day to help you with your studies." I said holding out my hand. "Really? Wow that sound's amazing!" He said as the door to Virdiana's office opened. "There you are Yoosung!" A woman said walking up to us. Not once did she look up from her screen. "I can't believe we lost you." She said typing a few things on her phone. "I can't believe you were irresponsible enough to lose an entire person Miss..." I squinted trying to look at her visitors badge. "Park." I said climbing back onto the horse. "Probably because you were on your phone instead of paying attention." I said as she stuttered a bunch of nonsense. "Think about my offer, I'll be at my main hospital tomorrow until five if you want to take my offer." I said flicking Lani's reins. I lead Lani down the path I was going down before as I heard Yoosung shout a response.

"You have a deal! I'll go over right after class!"


	14. Chapter 14

(Name) would have loved to just relax as soon as you got home but of course the universe wouldn’t let her. No, in fact just the opposite happened. She came home not only to find an open wine bottle in her kitchen, but walked from the kitchen to the livingroom to find Jumin Han with two glasses of wine seated in her living room.

Jumin looked up from his phone to find an irked (Name) looking down at him from the otherside of the coffee table. “You do realize this is trespassing right?” She asked as she crossed her arms. “I do, but I recall my father buying a date with you. I’m only here to cash that in.” Jumin said raising a glass at (Name). “That date is expired, and as much as I’d like to entertain you for the evening Mr. Han I’m afraid I will have to decline. I have no time for people who don’t take me or my work seriously.” (Name) said irritably. Jumin sat the glass down on the coffee table and turned his body towards (Name). “Don’t misunderstand my motives here Miss (Last Name). I’m not here for you to entertain me. I am here so we can go over my revised contract and discuss where to go with your ‘Cake’s for Cats’ idea from there.” Jumin said pulling out a manilla folder from his briefcase. “I’d like to go over the revised contract with you and possibly set up a schedule for weekly meetings.” Jumin said handing the folder over to (Name). “Mr. Han as much as I would like to look over this contract with you I’m afraid I have no time for this right now.” She said dropping the folder into the coffee table. “The contract is revised, I am willing to put in as much effort as you need for this project, I will attend meetings you are not able to make, and fifty percent of my sharings will go towards your charities. All I ask is that you attend future RFA parties.” Jumin said taking a pen out of his pocket. (Name) sighed and walked over to where Jumin stood. “Why do you want to be part of my project so badly Mr. Han?” She asked taking the pen from his hand. 

And for once in his life Jumin was rendered speechless by a woman. The question itself caught him off guard, but the fact he couldn’t come up with a good reason for wanting to co-manage this cat cafe made Jumin concerned. Why was he so irritated when Jaehee told him that the good doctor refused to have dinner with him tonight? Why had he asked Luciel to find her home address? Why had he come all the way out to her home, even bought a bottle of the sweetest wine he could find along the way just to come and talk with this woman about a contract? 

“I have a proposition for you Jumin.”  
It was as though he had been splashed with cold water. The way she spoke his name, with juch sass and superiority gave him chills. No, not superiority. Equality. This woman saw herself as his equal, and of course she was his equal, but no woman had ever talked to his as though they were equals. Most women he encountered talked to him as though they were attempting to win come sort of prise. Such kiss-assery he honestly felt disgusted.

“Jumin.”

Jumin looked over at (Name) who had grown concerned at his quietness. “Yes?” He asked as he was finally snapped out of his thoughts. “I have a request, before I sign the contract I would like for you to read it to me.” (Name) said taking a seat next to where Jumin had been seated. And so Jumin did so without question.

By the end of the contract (Name) and Jumin had made some minor changes to the contract and Jumin was typing the changed on another revised contract. “Okay, that seems like a very reasonable contract.” (Name) said leaning over and picking up a wine glass while handing Jumin his own. “I’ll drink to that.” She said clinking her glass with Jumins. Jumin realized something when he took a sip of his wine, and that is that wine taste better in the company of someone who you’ve just wrote up a contract with.

Or at least that’s what he took it as.  
~ ~ ~   
(RFA Chatroom)

Yoosung: You guys won't believe what happened today!

Yoosung: I just got offered an internship at a veterinary hospital!

Zen: What hospital are you going to be working at?

707: Veterinary?

707: That’s very serious o.0

Zen: Can you handle that?

Yoosung: Of course I can!

Yoosung: I just need to find out where the hospital is first…

Yoosung: Seven I need your help…  
~ ~ ~

Yoosung groaned as he realized he didn’t know where the hospital he was supposed to meet Doctor (Last Name) was at, nor did he know the name of said hospital. Maybe Seven could find her? But even if he could he couldn’t shake the nervousness he felt when he thought of the offer. The idea of having an internship at and actual veterinary hospital was overwhelming for the blonde, and yet it excited him. The idea of getting experience in the field he was going into would be amazing, and he would be getting paid for experience! Not only that but she would also be his own personal tutor!

Ping!

Yoosung scrambled for his phone, which he knew was somewhere on his mess of a bed. Feeling it under his sheet he quickly grabbed the device and turned on the screen. 

~ ~ ~  
707: Okay, what does she look like? O.o

Yoosung: She’s got (Color) skin and (Color) eyes with (Short/Long) (Color) hair.  
~ ~ ~

Yoosung paused as he recalled taking a photo with the woman. “Stupid!” Yoosung muttered as he pulled up the photo of himself and the woman. Attaching the photo to his message he went it to the RFA chatroom and waited for a response. 

~ ~ ~   
Jaehee: Are you on a horse?

707: Well look at that!

Zen: You're going to be interning for (Name) (Last Name)?  
~ ~ ~

"(Name) (Last Name)?" Yoosung mumbled as he stared at the screen. "That name suits her." He said before typing back a reply.

~ ~ ~  
Yoosung: You guys know her?

707: Of course! Jumin had me look into her a few days ago :D Shes a veterinarian.

Zen: Not only that you two, shes also very well known in charity event's and fundraisers for animals.

Jaeheen: She owns all three of the (Last Name) luxury animal hospitals and clinics as well as a few animal rescue sanctuaries.  
~ ~ ~

Yoosung smiled at all of the messages. "She really seems to be a good doctor. Maybe I could work for her when I get my degree." Yoosung mumbled to himself as he lied back on his bed. All nervousness was gone and replaced with excitement. 

"I have to make a good impression on her tomorrow, no fooling around Yoosung!"


	15. Chapter 15

There are times in our lives we believe we have made decisions on impulse. Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten your siblings last Klondike bar or maybe you should have gone to the gym instead of a fast food joint. Whatever the case, the decision was made and Yoosung was going to meet with the Doctor he met the day before and start taking his dream of becoming a veterinarian seriously. 

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder yoosung walked up to the automatic doors of the hospital and made his way to the counter. “Hi, how can I help you?” The girl behind the desk said happily. “Hi, I’m here to meet with Miss (Last Name) about an internship.” Yoosung said and the girl nodded. “Okay, she’s in room three right now with a patient but I’ll let her know your here.” She picked up the phone. “What’s your name?” She asked looking up at Yoosung. “Yoosung Kim.” He said and she nodded. “Have a seat Mr. Kim.” She said as she dialed the extension for room three. Yoosung walked over to an empty seat and pulled out his phone for entertainment.

Meanwhile you stood in room three, looking down at pit bull pup that was brought in. “You say she’s refusing to eat?” You asked leaning down so you were eye level with the puppy. “That’s right, and she’s not drinking any water either.” The woman complained worriedly. “She’s fairly young, when did you get her?” You asked as you turned from the puppy to get a pair of gloves. “I’ve had her for four days.” The woman said as the phone rang. 

Holding up your hand to the woman you picked up the phone and held it to your ear. “Room three Dr. (Last Name) speaking.” You said looking back at the puppy. “Hey (Name) it’s Zaylee from the front desk, there’s a Yoosung Kim here saying you offered him an internship. Should I send him to your office?” She asked and you shook your head. “No, go ahead and bring him to me will ya? Thanks Zaylee.” You said taking the phone away from your ear and hanging it up. Turning back to the woman you smiled and stepped back to the puppy. 

“So you’ve had her for four days and she hasn’t eaten at all?” You asked placing your fingertips on the puppy's ribs. “Well she did eat some of the dog food the owner gave me for her but that’s about it.” The woman said looking down at your hands. You hummed as you felt around her ribs for any bumps. Basically any signs of trauma or abuse. 

Of course you didn’t need to look for any signs, it was obvious what was wrong with the puppy.

There was a quiet knock at the door and you looked back to see Zaylee lead Yoosung into the room. “Thank you Zaylee.” You said as Zaylee left the room. “Hello Yoosung, now here we have a four month old pitbull puppy who’s been refusing to eat. She's been with her new owner for about four days and hasn’t eaten anything but the food that she came to the house with.” Yoosung nodded. “What’s wrong with her?” You asked and Yoosung shrugged. “Honestly the lack of appetite could be from any number of things.” You watched Yoosung’s entire attitude change once he saw the puppy. “Disease and illness could be a possibility in this but I think she’s just trying to adapt to her new home. She’s only been there for four days and only ate the food she came with so I think you should try buying more of the brand she's familiar with and maybe play with her more.” Yoosung said and you nodded. “That’s right. There's nothing wrong with her health wise Ma’am, just give her some time. If she doesn’t start eating in the next few days then call me and I’ll prescribe a system cleaner for her, but just in case you should set up a follow up appointment with me.” You said pulling a card out from your lab coat pocket. “Thank you Doctor, I’ll be sure to buy her her prefered brand of dog food and schedule a follow up with you.” The woman said taking the card from you. Letting the woman out of the room you removed the paper from the patient bed and lied out a new one.

Throwing the paper and your gloves in the trash you turned to woosung who smiled at you. “I’ll just let my staff know I’m going to be in my office, then we can go and write up your contract.” You said picking up the phone and pressing the zero. “Attention staff, this is Dr. (Name), I am going to be in my office for the next few hours. In case of emergency contact me on my pager.” And with that being said you hung up and lead Yoosung to your office. 

Opening your door you removed your lab coat and sat yourself in your office chair. “Okidoki Yoosung Kim, ignore the monkey cage in the corner of my office please.” You said snapping Yoosungs gaze from Leelas cage. “Let's get you an internship with my hospital.” You said as you opened your laptop. “Now, what did we agree to again?” You asked as you put on your reading glasses. “You offered a paid internship and to help me out with my studies.” He said and you nodded. “That I did Yoosung, that I did…” You trailed off as you found the contract you usually had for internships. “Now just let me put your accommodations on this and there we go.” You said as you turned your laptop around for Yoosung. “Read over it and let me know what you think, just so you know hours are adjustable and we will be studying right here in my office.” You said and once again Yoosung nodded. Looking up from the laptop screen Yoosung nodded at you and you then pressed print on the screen.

The whirring of your printer startled Yoosung, at which you laughed. “I think you’ll like working for me Yoosung. Who knows, maybe this could be your future place of work, as one of my doctors.” You said taking the papers from the printer and handing them to Yoosung. “That would be great!” Yoosung said happily. “BUT, you have to show me you want it Yoosung. Prove to me you have the potential to work in my hospital and the job is yours.” You said taking a pen from atop your desk. You handed it to Yoosung who then proceeded to sign the papers. 

Taking the papers from Yoosung you quickly made a copy of them and gave Yoosung his own copy. “I will provide you with an ID badge, scrubs, a lab coat and a company credit card tomorrow.” You said taking out a camera. “Please stand in front of the wall to your left.” You said walking around the desk. “This is my favorite part when getting a new employee. Smile Yoosung!” You said as Yoosung laughed. Yoosung did as told and smiled at the camera as you took his ID photo. 

Yoosung grinned and sat back down in his seat. Though his smile was quickly wiped off of his face when he remembered an upcoming RFA party he had to attend which would clash with his new schedule. “Why the long face Yoosung?” You asked noticing Yoosung’s concerned expression. “Well, I just remembered an event I have to attend next week.” He said nervously. “You see I’m part of the RFA and we’re going to be hosting a party on Friday to raise money for a homeless program.” Yoosung said nervously. “Well then you better be ready to represent myself and my organization to the best of your abilities.” You laughed. “In the contract with Jumin I agreed to attend future RFA parties. For what reason I don’t know but I did and you will be accompanying me to them along with my assistant Shion.” You said and Yoosung nodded. Shaking your head at his nerves you turned back to your camera to continue your work on his ID photo.

Taking the chip out of the camera you uploaded the photo to your computer and laughed. “Okidoki Yoosung Kim, I will see you tomorrow at four.” You said leaning over you desk and shaking Yoosung hand. “Thank you so much Dr. (Last Name)! You won't regret this!” Yoosung said as you lead him out of your office and through the lobby. “I know I won’t Yoosung, remember you start tomorrow at four.” You said waving at the ecstatic blonde. The door closed behind Yoosung and you walked back into your office to deal with the rest of your day.

~ ~ ~

Walking out to the stables you were ready to see your last patient of the day. Looking down at your charts you were going to be meeting with a woman who brought in her horse named Penny. “Why doesn’t the good doctor have a wedding band on her ring finger?” A voice asked when you entered the barn. “Well to be greeted like this you can tell this woman was an acquaintance of your mother's.” You said looking up at the happy woman. “That I am. I just bought your mother's grooming parlor out in Ilsan.” She said and you nodded. “I wasn’t aware my mother was selling the parlor out in Ilsan.” You said walking over to the stable. “Well she didn’t want to, but I felt if she was losing it to someone who had a common interest she would feel better about losing it.” The woman said causing you to pause. “What do you mean she lost it?” You asked turning back to the horse. “You are her daughter, you should know. She couldn’t afford to keep the parlor in such an expensive part of Seoul.” She said nonchalant. This irked you.

If your mother was having financial struggles with one of her parlors she would have told you, right? Surely her pride wasn’t going to stop her from that, especially if it was her favorite parlor.

“I guess having a parlor in such an up class area wasn’t something she should have attempted with her being from such a rural area.”


	16. Chapter 16

Walking into your home you were greeted by the meowing, barking and screeching of your indoor pets and for once it wasn’t as relaxing as it should have been. It actually made you realize just how lonely your life was. Well, a patients owner made you realize that today more than anything. Not only that but the woman bought your mother's favorite parlor. She loved working on the animals that came into that parlor, said it made her feel like she was working on royalty with how well maintained they were.

“Hey (Name), welcome home!”

You looked up at Ayami who was walking in with a familiar English Long Hair in her arms. “I just finished feeding the animals and Gou is out back pulling weeds from your garden.” She said handing you Lord Tubbington. “Thank you Ayami, for all of your hard work I’m giving you two tomorrow off.” You said petting the cats head. “Really? Are you sure? With the amount of animals you have here (Name) I think you should reconsider.” She said with a chuckle. “Speak of yourself!” You laughed as Gou came in covered in dirt. “I’d love the day off, my hands need a break.” He complained taking off the gloves you gave him. “Then it’s settled, you two have tomorrow off.” You said taking your phone from your purse. “I’ll call Senji to come pick you up.” You said dialing your drivers work number. 

After a few hours and a couple glasses of wine you round yourself in a drunken haze trying to place a bow on Leela who screeched at you in return. “Oh come on Leela, you never wear anything pretty.” You complained as she once again escaped your grip. You stumbled after her, tripping over your own discarded heels and landing on the floor near you couch. “Shit! Shit! Shit that hurt!” You groaned as your home phone went off. 

Sitting up you walked to where your home phone was and picked it up. “Hello?” you asked looking down at your bare feet. “Hello, Dr. (Last Name)?” A voice asked from the other line. “Yes, this is she.” You said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “This is Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han’s assistant. Mr. Han want to know if you are available for lunch tomorrow to discuss further ideas for your ‘Cakes for Cats’ idea.” She said and you walked over to your purse. “Let me look at my schedule for tomorrow and see if I have anything scheduled for lunch.” You muttered digging through your cluttered purse for your agenda. There was a hum from the other line as you found your agenda a flipped to tomorrow's date. “Tomorrow I won’t be able to, I have a lunch meeting with my head veterinarian from another hospital.” You said looking down at the page. The was a small commotion before Jaehee spoke up again. “What about dinner? Are you free for dinner?” She asked with a sigh. “I am, though I cannot stay out too late due to my animals being left here alone.” You said taking out a pen. “That’s fine, dinner will only be an hour- Maybe two hours at most.” She said and you nodded. “Sounds great, where will we be having dinner at?” You asked readying your pen. Writing down the name and address you made sure to wish Jaehee a good night before hanging up your phone.

Tossing the phone onto the couch you ran a hand through your hair and sighed. As lonely as you feel you sure are a busy body. Maybe this is why you have so many animals? Three dogs, four cats, two horses and a chimpanzee aren't animals you’d expect a twenty twenty five year old woman to have. No you'd expect her to have children and a husband. Were you even happy with your life? Sure you had acquired your dream job and even made a name for yourself in the charity world but was this really what you wanted?

Shaking your head at the negative thoughts clouding you picked up your phone and called the only person you knew would understand what you were going through.. “Hello?” A woman's voice asked lazily. “Hey, can you come over?” You asked as Minxy rubbed her head again your hand. “Is something wrong?” She asked and you shook your head. “No nothing’s wrong, just feeling a bit lonely.” You said hoping she wouldn’t pick up on your saddened undertone. “Sure thing, I’ll be over in a bit.” She said before hanging up. You sighed, tossing your phone onto the couch while Minxy kept rubbing against your hand. 

You picked up the spoiled Himalayan cat and laughed when she pawed your face. “Yeah, yeah Minxy I know you don’t like to see me in my moods.” You said rubbing her head. “I know what will make you feel better.” You said as she looked up at you. “How about I bring out Mister Mousey? Hm? You wanna play with Mister Mousey?” You asked as you walked to the kitchen. You made your way to the pantry with the cat food while remaining completely unaware of the other cats that had begun to follow you. Moving Minxy to your other hand you opened the pantry door and laughed when you heard the other cats meowing. “I know! I know!” You laughed as you reached in and grabbed Mister Mousey. “Here you go Minxy.” You said putting the mouse in her mouth. 

You dropped Minxy into the floor before turning to retrieve the other toys for the cats. “Now, we have a squeaky tiger for Rin.” You said tossing the tommy cat his toy. “And a bell for Lord Tubbington.” You said shaking the toy at the English Long hair. “Go get it!” You said tossing the bell a little ways away. “And finally we have a feather string for Noii.” You said grabbing the bole of the feather string and shaking it at Noii. “You wanna play?” You asked letting the feather drop. “Does Noii wanna play?” You asked shaking the feather around. Noii hopped up onto his hind legs and started pawing after the rapidly moving feather.

“I see you’ve had plenty to drink.”

Startled you dropped the feather toy, unintentionally hitting Noii who hissed in return, and turned to see Shion standing in the doorway. “I might have, but it’s not like I can’t handle myself.” You said and Shion sighed. “You know, for someone who presents herself so confidently to the world, you sure are a hot mess.” She said walking in. “You need to talk to me. I get that you're feeling lonely but how lonely?” She asked and you shrugged. “I just felt a bit lonely. It’s not that big of a deal Shion lots of people feel lonely from time to time.” You said picking up the toy. “You have four cats, three dogs, a chimp, two foxes and two horses. How can you be lonely when your surrounded by animals who love you?” She asked and you shook your head. “It’s not the same as having human company Shion. I’m twenty five and i’m living alone. I have a huge home with a couple acres of land behind it and it’s too much. I try to keep myself busy and distracted but a patients owner just ripped a dose of reality into me.” You said closing the pantry. “And the reality of it is that I’m twenty five and single. I was almost married but you and I both know how that went.” You said biting your lip. “You know what (Name)! You need to get laid!” That was absolutely not what you wanted to hear. 

You scoffed and turned away from your friend who they shook her head. “Well not just that but you need to get out there and meet someone! I have a friend who has been feeling lonely lately too, maybe you two can hit it off?” She asked and you scoffed. “Just hear me out. He’s our age and is an upcoming actor but, and hear me out, he’s a member of the RFA.” You sighed. “Just look at his picture he’s gorgeous!” She said taking out her phone. “See?” She said shoving it into your view. “What’s his name?” You asked while taking the phone from Shions hand. “His real name is Ryu Hyun but he prefers his acting name which is Zen.” She said and you hummed. “Well he’s attractive I’ll give you that.” You said handing her back her phone. “But that doesn’t cut it with me.” You said walking back to the living room. “What if you got to know him first? We’re going to be attending an RFA party on Friday so you’ll have a chance to meet him and chat a bit. I’ll even introduce you.” She said hopefully. “I guess I can go along with it but if he has as big of an ego as other actors I’ve met I will not even consider the thought.” You said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. “That’s not even a thing with Zen, it’s like he doesn’t even know he’s attractive.” She said sitting down next to you. Shion took the remote from your hand and proceeded to put on (Comedy Movie) which she knew was your favorite comedy.


End file.
